characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Twilight Sparkle is the main protagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She was formerly a unicorn and a student of Princess Celestia until she was promoted into an alicorn. She is now the fourth princess of Equestria, being the official "Princess of Friendship", working alongside her friends to protect the kingdom. Background After being sent to Ponyville to oversee the Summer Sun Celebration's preparations, Twilight met Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity. When Nightmare Moon returned to bring upon eternal night, the six ponies set out to the Castle of the Two Sister, which is located in the Everfree Forest. When they reached there, they found only five out of six elements of harmony. When Twilight tried to try something, her five friends thought that it would be better to give her some time and space. Nightmare Moon took this opportunity and teleported Twilight and the elements of harmony to another part of the castle. The five ponies quickly realizes this and set out to find Twilight. When they found Twilight, she figured out how to get the sixth element of harmony to appear: friendship. The elements appeared before them. Using the elements of harmony, the six turned Nightmare Moon back to Princess Luna. They would continue to help defend Equestria using the elements of harmony. Later, Celestia sent Twilight an unfinished spell of Starswirl the bearded. Twilight accidentally cast this spell, causing her friends' destinies to change. After changing their destinies back, Twilight finish the spell. This causes the elements of harmony to fire a blast at her, much to the five ponies' shock. The blast sent to Celestia, who turns her into an alicorn. A few moments later, she was sent back to Ponyville, where she is now a princess. In the Season 9 finale, she soon becomes the ruler of Equestria with Spike as her Ambassador, and becoming a teacher as well to ponies and creatures alike, including her own star student Luster Dawn. Powers & Abilities *'Magic': Being an alicorn, Twilight have access to magic. Her alicorn magic makes her already powerful unicorn more powerful. Due to this, she have access to the following powers: **'Levitation': Twilight can self-levitate using her own telekinesis. **'Gravity Alteration': Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to change the direction of a gravitational field within a certain area. **'Magic Beam Emission': She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. **'Force-Field': Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. **'Teleportation': Twilight possesses the ability to teleport herself and others. **'Telekinesis': Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. **'Transmutation:' Twilight is capable of transforming anyone or anything into a different form, object, or species entirely, and can revert them back to their original form if she chooses to. This includes a wide-variety of plants, fruits, inanimate objects, a small flying creature called a Breezy, or even a vampire pony. (In regards to the latter two, she has additionally demonstrated that she can use another species in the area as a template for transformation.) She once transmuted an apple into a nest of bird eggs, one of whom hatched instantly. **'Thought Manipulation': Twilight Sparkle was able to use a spell to stop the Parasprites from eating food, as well as a spell to stop the Vampire Fruit Bats from sucking the juice from the apples. **'Animation': Twilight Sparkle can use a "come to life" to make objects come to life. **'Dowsing': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to sense and find gems just like Rarity. **'Repairing': **'Phasing': Can phase herself and other objects at will. **'Summoning': In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle used a spell to summon a Parasprite. **'Wind Manipulation:' Twilight Sparkle can generate and control wind **'Plant Manipulation:' Twilight Sparkle can manipulate and accelerate the growth of plants **'Heat Generation': Twilight Sparkle can generate amount heat to melt snow. **'Water Manipulation': In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle can a spell to manipulate water by forming water spheres. **'Smoke Generation': Twilight Sparkle can amount of smoke. **'Immobilization': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to freeze thing in place. **'Transformation Inducement': Twilight Sparkle use a spell to turn her and her friends into Breezies. **'Illusions': **'Pyrokinesis': Can light objects on fire as long as she can see what to use it on. **'Cyrokinesis: '''Can produce ice **'Light Generation': Twilight Sparkle can use her horn to create amount light. **'Object Creation': **'Want-It, Need-It Spell': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to enhance a object which will make ponies fall in love with it once seen it. **'Book Jumping': Twilight Sparkle can enter books. **'Voice Manipulation': Twilight Sparkle can cast a spell to make her voice echo which will ponies to heard her from far distances **'Brainwashing': Can reprogram another's brain to do something elese, like when she changed an entire species dietary nature. **'Audio Recording': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to record things and playback them as images. **'Camouflage': The "Don't-Notice-Me-Field" changes the user's appearance to blend in with the environment. The closer you get to a viewer, however, the less effective it is. **'Crystal Imprisonment': Like Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle can trap a target in a crystal. **'Dark Magic': **'Time Travel': Can travel through time, but can only stay in that moment of time for about a minute or so. **'Speed Enhancement': Twilight can magically accelerate her own speed that allows her to fly at far faster speeds. The shock wave produced has a strong enough push to knock someone off their feet. **'Cloning/Duplication''' **'Magic Disabling': Can disable someones magic for a short amount of time **'Weather Manipulation:' As she is an alicorn, Twilight is technically capable of manipulating the weather the same way a pegasus like Rainbow Dash can. This includes using clouds to create rain, strike lightning, making tornadoes, etc **'Magic Absorption:' Twilight is able to absorb magic from any supernatural source. Twilight is able to sense what kind of magic it is, even tracing it back to those involved with its creation (including high-level magic users such as Celestia and Nightmare Moon). If the target is full of a considerably massive amount of magic, Twilight will still be able to absorb a lot but not too much of the energy. She also cannot destroy this energy, but she could transform it into a different kind of energy. The pony can also transfer it to another individual as a form of effect stacking, increasing their strength/attack potency. **'Object Possession/Surveillance Communication:' While apparently still in Ponyville, Twilight used a spell to see and communicate with Starlight Glimmer in Canterlot in the form of a music box ballerina. **'Mind Delving:' With the Magical Mindscape Manifestation spell, Twilight can enter the mind of a subject. The resulting mindscape reflects a person’s life and personality and even contains beings that reflect a person’s multiple moods and “sides” of themselves. **'Mind Melding:' A spell that combines the consciousness of a subject into the caster's own body. This allows both beings to act as one in this single body and utilize their now shared abilities, or even allow one being to act while the other focuses on other matters during the situation. The two beings can even communicate with each other through their consciousness, allowing for silent strategy. **'Traumalocation:' A form of locality tracking. When cast on someone who has recently been the victim of some form of attack, Twilight can use this spell to locate and view the person or persons who committed the act. **'Cloudwalking:' Twilight can cast a spell that allows the user or target to walk on clouds, an ability that only comes naturally to winged creatures such as pegasi or alicorn ponies. As Twilight is now an alicorn, she no longer needs to use this spell on herself, though she could still use it on others in any case. **'Wing Generation:' Twilight can grant a target a pair of butterfly-like wings for flight, made from gossamer & morning dew. As a bonus, the target is given the ability to walk on clouds. The individual using the wings must be cautious, as they dissolve when closely exposed to sunlight rays for a brief period of time. As Twilight is now an alicorn, she no longer has a need for this spell, though she could still use it on others in any case. **'Gill Generation:' Twilight can grant herself or others gills, allowing the targets to breathe underwater and swim faster. **'Fail-Safe Spell:' A spell intended to return any abnormalities in the general area to normal. It doesn’t work when trying to clear magic by stronger casters. **'Mustache Spell:' Grants the user or target facial hair. **'Zipper Generation:' Twilight can generate zippers on any surface, perfect for turning a target’s mouth into a shut zipper. Would likely come in handy as either a distraction or to silence someone, especially if the user relies on incantations. **'Dissolving Magic:' Twilight can dissolve objects. **'Size Manipulation:' A spell Twilight witnessed Starlight perform. With it, she can manipulate the size of herself or other targets to take on larger opponents. This also increases the targets' strength accordingly. **'Effect Stacking:' Twilight can use an incantation to focus the magic within herself and her allies. Doing this blends and equalizes the combined strength and attack potency of Twilight and whomever is fighting alongside her all within themselves. **'Mental Projection:' Twilight can magically project perfectly life-like mental images and animated simulations of whatever happens to be on her mind, allowing her to display many potential outcomes of a particular scenario. These simulations are so realistic, she herself almost assumed that a visualization of Starlight falling into a black hole was real. **'Memory Restoration:' Twilight can restore the memories of those whose memories have been altered or erased. **'Object Repairing:' Twilight can use magic to repair objects, such as a broken dam. *'Wings': Since she is now an alicorn, she have wings to fly. Even though she struggled to use them at first, she got some flying lessons from Rainbow Dash and can fly fine now. Equipment * Spellbook: A personal book of spells that Twilight can reference at any point using teleportation magic. She refers to it as a “condensed version” of her regular spellbooks, meaning there must be hundreds of different spells Twilight could refer to depending on the situation. Evidently, she’s also a fast reader, as she skimmed through half of the book in only a few seconds. * Element of Magic Tiara: This crown, more specifically the gemstone that rests upon it, represents Twilight’s Element of Harmony: magic. The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. These elements were found and taken from the Tree of Harmony by Celestia & Luna thousands of years ago. Each element can only be activated if the wielder possesses their corresponding trait, and if all six elements are used in conjunction. They are only used on rare occasions (often as a last resort) during events of danger or anarchy, in order to restore balance and peace. They are capable of imprisonment (such as when Discord was imprisoned in stone), or banishment (used to banish various villains to other planes of existence, such as the moon, Tartarus, or limbo). In addition, they can summon a rainbow tornado that engulfs the target; should they be evil or in opposition of harmony, this tornado will alter their morality completely and they will show remorse for their actions. Additionally, if the target is taking on an alternate form/personality, they will be reverted to their original form, vanquishing the evil within them. The elements have also shown to be capable of generating a magic whip, used notably to pull a pony out from within the Pony of Shadows. Alternate Forms Rainbow Power After Twilight ad her friends opened the chest locked next to a tree, they aquired hey all acquired an increase of magic, as well as a changed towards their physical appearance, known as Rainbow Power. Feats Strength *Once levitated an Ursa Minor back into the Everfree Forest back to an Ursa Major from Ponyville after levitating a dam, emptying the water and go through a barn to get milk from cows while she is just a unicorn. Since she is now an alicorn, it is likely she can levitate even heavier things. *Pull an golden chariot airborne with ease. *Carried a boulder on her back that was nearly two times her size. *With the power of the other Alicorns, was able to fight Tirek, who had absorbed the power from most of Equestria, including Discord to a standstill. * Her beams were powerful enough to blow up part of a castle but it was amplified by a comet * Is able to carry Pinkie Pie on her back as well as hanging Spike * Pegasus Wings are strong enough to push 2000 lbs. Since Twilight is an Alicorn and possesses wings, there’s no doubt she can do the same (given alicorns are basically a combination of the three pony types) * She is strong enough to carry another character with similar weight to herself, plus a little extra, with effort mid-flight * Moved the sun and moon with the power of the other alicorns * Assisted in pulling the moon towards the Earth with a magic rope (alongside Spike, the Mane Six, Celestia & Luna) Speed *Can keep up with Rainbow Dash who can move at massively hypersonic speeds with ease * Twilight creates a sonic boom when flying * Flew over 300 mph. * Can move fast enough that no one notices her * Should currently be superior to Discord, who flew to the Horsehead Nebula and back (yes that exists) in what was implied to be a week (that's at least a million times the speed of light) * Can react to natural sunlight * Twilight is able to keep up with Celestia and Luna in her Nightmare Moon form * Placed 5th in a marathon of at least 88 ponies Durability *Survived rocks, weights, giant chariots and a piano smashing her, prior to already having injuries, and only got temporarily dizzy. *Endured a Sonic Ranboom from a few meters away and suffered no notable damage. *Took a magic blast from an alternate universe Celestia. *Was tackled through a mountain, and wasn't physically phased. * Tanked blasts from Chrysalis, who is easily able to defeat Celestia * Was the only capable being to hold all of the other Alicorns’ magic (if not, she would have likely died) * Twilight tanked a concussive beam in the face from Chrysalis, whose blasts were scarring and breaking apart the ground * Shield blocked Tirek's attacks. Skills * Twilight has resolved many issues throughout all of Equestria and beyond, either on her own or alongside others. * Can repel mind hax * Has overcome, tricked, and defeated Nightmare Moon and also another version of her in an alternate universe * Has defeated Discord - a being of chaos * Has defeated the queen of Changelings - Chrysalis * Has defeated the Dark King Sombra * Matched a power equal to all of Equestria's citizens. * Has defeated Lord Tirek with Rainbow Power along with her allies * She's outsmarted and beat Trixie, who was using the Alicorn Amulet * Defeated singing sirens known as the Dazzlings in an alternate universe * Defeated Sunset Shimmer with the help of alternate universe version of the Mane 6 * Defeated Starlight Glimmer by reforming her * Stopped an angry Ursa Minor by herself * Helped stop a giant Bug-Bear monster from destroying Ponyville * With some assistance from Pinkie & Fluttershy, tamed Cerberus, the guardian of Tartarus * Held her own against an evil Celestia & Luna from an alternate dimension, even hurting and stunning them * Escaped multiple bad futures & saved her main timeline from disappearing * Helped save the multiverse on multiple occasions * Twilight and her friends were able to finally bring Star Swirl the Bearded * Banished the shadow responsible for the Pony of Shadows back to limbo thanks to Twilight's newly developed spell (but not before saving Stygian) * Reformed Tempest Shadows * Overthrew the Storm King before he could reign over Equestria Weaknesses *Doesn’t have much direct combat experience *Has not yet tapped the full extent of her Alicorn powers *Most of the time fights in a team *Requires concentration when casting spells, if her horn is even interfered with for a second can interrupt the spell. There have even been some occurrences where she wouldn't even be able to cast any spells. *High stress and pressure regarding upcoming challenges can cause Twilight to lose her mental stability *Twilight can sometimes have difficulty adapting quickly to unfamiliar technologies. Fun Facts * Twilight seemed to have a crush on Flash Sentry in the human world. When she met Flash's pony counterpart, who is a guard in the Crystal Palace, after her journey, he reminded her of human Flash. However, it is unknown if she still had a crush on him or not. * In Winter Wrap Up, it is implied that Twilight has ophidiophobia (a fear of snakes), just like Indiana Jones. ** She also has a fear of ladybugs which was developed after a swarm of ladybugs invaded her home during her childhood and her brother Shining Armor told her that their spots were extra eyes, as seen in Starlight the Hypnotist. Though this fear later evolves into a hatred thanks to Pinkie Pie interrupting Starlight's hypnosis for her. * Season 1 is the only season where Twilight appears and has dialogue in every episode. * Twilight has appeared in the following episodes without any of the other Mane Six: Hearts and Hooves Day, Princess Spike, The Times They Are a Changeling, A Royal Problem, Triple Threat, Once Upon a Zeppelin, Uncommon Bond, Surf and/or Turf, The Parent Map, Road to Friendship, and The Point of No Return. * Twilight is the only Mane Six member who doesn't age in appearance in the future. This is most likely owing to her having immense magic and slowed down aging after ascending Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's throne. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Heroes Category:Hasbro Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Telekinetics Category:Princesses Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Scientists Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Summoners Category:Water Manipulators Category:Illusion Casters Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor